Maladie d'amour
by Tiyopi
Summary: Quand on annonce à Bella qu'il ne lui reste que six mois à vivre, elle décide d'en profiter. Edward riche héritier, déjà fiancé, en tombe amoureux. Sans parler de Caiden, le médecin de Bella, qui bien que froid et cynique, va se réchauffer à son contact.
1. Prologue

**Note :** Ceci n'est ni une traduction, ni tout a fait de moi puisque je reprends un drama coréen " The Scent of a Woman" en l'adaptant à la sauce Twilight en y ajoutant ma touche bien sur.

**Disclaimers:** Park Hyung Gi pour Scent of a Woman et S. Meyer pour Twilight.

**Rating :** K pour l'instant.

**ALL HUMANS**

* * *

><p><strong>- Prologue - <strong>

_Les 20 choses que moi, Bella Swan, je veux absolument faire avant de mourir._

_1. Faire sourire Maman au moins une fois par jour._

_2. Me venger de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal._

_3. Tomber amoureuse. _

_4. Ne pas me retenir avec les choses que je veux avoir, manger et porter._

_5. Essayer une robe de mariée._

_6. Aller à un rendez-vous avec mon idole, Jasper Whitlock._

_7. Faire du vélo le long de la plage._

_8. Apprendre le tango._

_9. Trouver mon premier amour._

_10. Cuisiner pour celui que j'aime._

_11. Recevoir une demande en mariage à rendre toutes les femmes jalouses._

_12. Faire du bénévolat._

_13. Faire en sorte que Maman se remarie._

_14. Obtenir le pardon de mon professeur._

_15. Vivre comme l'héroïne d'un film pendant une journée._

_16. Laisser des traces de ma vie en ce monde._

_17. Faire en sorte qu'on se souvienne de moi comme une femme bien._

_18. Embrasser quelqu'un, un jour de Noël blanc, sous la neige._

_19. Faire tout ça avec la personne que j'aime._

_20. Et en dernier … Fermer les yeux dans les bras de celui que j'aime._

* * *

><p><em><em>Hello ! Je me lance pour la toute première fois avec ce pairing. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Enjoy !<em>_


	2. Première consultation

Isabella Swan, 26 ans, appelé plus communément Bella, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une jeune femme somme toute assez banale. Il faut dire qu'elle ne se mettait pas en valeur non plus. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, elle était dans la moyenne.

Elle tressait toujours ses longs cheveux bruns en une large tresse qui pendait dans son dos, d'où dépassé parfois quelques mèches, lui donnant un petit coté sauvage, certainement pas dans le bon sens du terme, bien au contraire. Mais c'était plus pratique, d'après elle. Extrêmement maladroite, la vie ne lui avait pas épargné son lot de malchance. N'ayant pas une très bonne vision, elle s'affublait d'une grosse paire de lunette entièrement démodée, reçue lors de l'anniversaire de ses 15 ans par sa mère et dont elle n'avait jamais changé la monture depuis.

A l'heure actuelle, elle participait à la journée sportive organisée par son entreprise : Line Tour. Entreprise, dont son siège, localisée à Seattle était en faite l'une des meilleures chaînes d'agences de voyages des Etats-Unis. Cette journée, servait officiellement dans le but de ressouder les liens entre les employés, officieusement c'était surtout pour pouvoir donner l'occasion aux directeurs de se pavaner et réaffirmer leurs autorités envers leurs employés.

Elle y travaillait depuis maintenant 5 ans. Cinq années où elle faisait le larbin pour obtenir son ridicule pécule de fin du mois. Malgré le fait qu'elle était la bas, considéré comme une moins que rien à cause de son manque de confiance, de diplôme et surtout de beauté, Bella considérait qu'elle avait eue une chance énorme de pouvoir y travailler et surtout, elle aimait son boulot. Son équipe et elle étaient chargées de l'organisation et de la stratégie commerciale, choisir les parcours et autres offres des voyages organisés…

Elle connaissait les lieux touristiques les plus fabuleux de la planète, théoriquement bien sur puisqu'elle n'avait jamais quitté le sol américain depuis sa naissance. Considéré par ses collègues comme leur esclave, Bella joue le jeu, elle n'a pas le choix, ce boulot elle en a besoin. Son équipe est composée de :

Son chef de service, Brady Morisson, un homme plutôt rondelet au crâne dégarni, la quarantaine passé, légèrement pervers sur les bords et surtout le bourreau de Bella. Les deux pestes de service, Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory. Certainement pas embauchés pour leur intelligence. Eric Yorkie, jeune homme au physique assez banal, pas le plus chiant avec Bella bien qu'il aimait lui donner tout son sale boulot à faire. Dernier de l'équipe, Harry Connors, la trentaine et complètement dans son monde. Plutôt quelconque physiquement et pas franchement bavard, on peut facilement dire que c'est lui que Bella préfère dans l'équipe vu qu'ils s'ignorent la plupart du temps.

Alors que les trois quarts de sa boite était réunis sur le terrain de football pour assister à un match. Bella, elle était avec sa meilleure amie, à vrai dire, c'était sa seule amie. Angela Webber qui travaillait dans un autre service. Petite brunette à lunettes, une fille avec un cœur en or et une gentillesse à toute épreuve.

« Alors, tu as eu les résultats de la visite médicale ? » lui demanda Bella alors qu'elles étaient tous deux assises sur un banc à l'écart de la foule.

« Ils ont dit que c'était des kystes aux seins » lui répondit Angela, la gorge serrée

« Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? » s'exclama Bella

« J'ai été faire une échographie et les kystes sont bénins mais je dois me les faire retirer » soupira Angela avant de se tourner vers son amie

« Et toi ? Il n'y a rien ? »

« Non, tout va bien »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu perdu tout ce poids, pas que tu était grosse, loin de là mais tu as perdu pas mal de kilos, non ? »

« A mon avis, je dois me préparer à sortir avec quelqu'un » plaisanta Bella avant d'éclater de rire, suivie par Angela

Une voix s'exclama alors qu'elle n'était pas encore remise de leurs fous rires

- « Quelle belle image ! Le chef de service transpire en jouant au football pendant que nos deux employées les plus inutiles se prélassent » s'exclama Brady, en se postant devant elles, tout dégoulinant de sueur

« Vous voulez de l'eau fraîche ? » proposa Bella en courant chercher une bouteille d'eau et en lui apportant

« Laisse tomber ! La paella est prête ? »

« Bien sur, Directeur » répondit elle alors qu'Angela soufflait d'exaspération devant l'attitude de son amie

Naturellement, Bella, avec sa maladresse légendaire, gâcha le reste de l'après midi, suite à une erreur de Harry, elle tomba dans la paella géante qui avait été préparé en l'honneur de cette journée. Inutile de rapporter le savon qui lui a était passé par Brady en fin d'après midi alors que Harry l'a supplié de loin de ne rien dire. Bien sur, et comme pour la plupart du temps, Bella pris tout pour elle.

Elle est donc rentré chez elle épuisée pour retrouver Renée, sa mère, en pleine dispute avec leur propriétaire. Encore… Ce vieux grincheux ne se lassait jamais de ça, à croire que ça l'occupe et c'est certainement le cas. Il vit dans une autre époque et pense que deux femmes vivant seules dans un appartement n'est pas une chose respectable.

« Il me méprise parce que je n'ai pas de mari, si ton père était là, tu crois que ce vieillard pourrait faire ça ? » hurla Renée alors qu'elles rentraient toutes deux chez elles.

« Supporte le encore un peu maman, je vais gagner assez d'argent pour nous trouver une maison à nous, d'accord ? » la supplia Bella

« Quand allons nous sortir de ce trou à rat ? Ma fille, le meilleur moyen c'est de rencontrer un homme riche est de l'épouser non ? »

« Le moins probable c'est aussi de rencontrer un homme riche et de l'épouser, ça ira plus vite si je gagne de l'argent nécessaire »

« Oh je t'en prie arrête avec cette mentalité Bella, tu peux rencontrer quelqu'un ! » cria sa mère avant d'observer son tee-shirt tout taché

« Pourquoi es tu dans cet état ? »

« Oh ? Rien… » lui répondit sa fille en tentant de les cacher, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur son après midi catastrophique

« C'est parce que tu te ballades comme ça que tu ne rencontre personne »

« Laisse moi gérer maman ! » la rabroua Bella en s'installant à ses cotés sur le canapé

« Changeons d'humeur alors ! Et si on allaient faire du shopping toutes les deux ? »

« Maman ! Tu n'as rien compris ! »

Le lendemain au travail, après avoir essuyé les regards mauvais de toute son équipe, Bella tomba en arrêt devant une photographie promotionnelle, représentant une plage particulièrement belle qu'Eric lui mettait entre les mains pour qu'elle s'occupe de sa parution.

« Oh ? Où est-ce que c'est Eric ? » l'interpella t'elle alors qu'il lui rajoutait un dossiers à la pile déjà bien haute qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

« Une île à Okinawa, je pense » répondit le jeune homme avant de repartir

« Incroyable…Cet endroit existe réellement ? » murmura t'elle avant de se faire interrompre par Brady

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec l'hôtel de l'Océan ? »

« Ils ont dit qu'ils pouvaient nous donner que trois places, donc nous sommes en train de négocier »

« Quoi qu'il en coûte, obtiens cinq places ! Et la décapotable de Riley ? »

« Euh…c'est que cinq personnes sur six ont déjà refusé, je pense que… »

« Ca va être difficile ? » Coupa Brady

« Oui » répondit elle en appréhendant sa réaction

« Si c'est si difficile, démissionne et va vendre des hot-dogs dans la rue » répondit il sèchement avant de filer derrière son bureau

Riley Jones, acteur populaire du moment représentait l'entreprise de Bella et c'était à elle de se charger de ses caprices, ce qui bien sur n'était absolument pas dans son contrat.

Et Monsieur, voulait une voiture bien spéciale pour la seule journée qu'il passerait à Seattle.

Pour faciliter la tache de Bella c'était une marque en édition limitée et elle avait donc contacté tous les propriétaires de ce véhicule afin de la louer…en vain pour l'instant. Après une minutieuse recherche, elle découvrit l'adresse du dernier propriétaire et justement le vit monter dans cette maudite voiture au moment même où elle arrivait. Ni une, ni deux, Bella héla un taxi et lui demanda de le suivre. Aucune chance pour elle de ne pas réussir sa mission, il en allait de sa survie.

Après une course poursuite dans les rues de Seattle, elle se figea une première fois quand elle découvrit qu'il s'était arrêté juste devant le bâtiment de son propre travail et une seconde fois quand elle vit le propriétaire sortir de la décapotable.

Plutôt grand et bien bâti dans son costume Armani, l'homme était d'une beauté époustouflante. Des cheveux d'un brun roux, coiffés de manière désordonné mais tout en restant classe. Un charisme impressionnant se dégageait de lui. Tout à sa contemplation, Bella se fit interpeller par le chauffeur de taxi qui attendait son argent. Au moment où elle lui tendait sa monnaie, un grand choc la fit se propulser en avant, pour finalement atterrir sur le tableau de bord

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » hurla t'elle contre sa malchance

Non loin de là, à quelques mètres d'altitude d'elle.

Edward Masen se présentait pour la première fois dans l'immense salle de réunion des directeurs que présidait.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Edward Masen, un produit du népotisme du Président, Aro Masen ici présent. »

Certains directeurs rirent mais Aro, son père lui fit les gros yeux, ce qu'il ignora avant de reprendre

« A partir de maintenant, j'ai le titre de Directeur général mais je ne compte pas travailler »

Plusieurs murmures et exclamations se firent dans la salle, il ne s'en occupa pas et poursuivit.

« Il me serait impossible de faire un meilleur travail que vous tous, qui avez passez les vingt dernières années ici, quand j'aurai acquis vos compétentes, je ferai mon entrée » finit il avant de s'asseoir

Les directeurs applaudirent et son père annonça :

- « Je pense confier au Directeur Masen la mise au point de la stratégie commerciale pour le prochain trimestre »

« On dirait que le Président a décidé de m'épuiser à la tache » répondit Edward, un faux sourire sur le visage

« Tu es lucide, ça me plait, ton assistant t'attends dans ton bureau » répondit Aro avec le même sourire

Edward ne se fit pas prier et se retira, laissant en plan tout le monde, à peine arrivait, il ordonna à son assistant de faire la nouvelle stratégie commerciale avant de repartir.

Bella, elle, était coincé à l'hôpital. Son chauffeur de taxi refusait de la laisser partir sans qu'elle n'ait vu un médecin de peur qu'elle lui colle un procès plus tard. Ils attendaient maintenant les résultats des tests qu'elle venait de passer. Alors qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de le convaincre de la laisser partir, une voix froide interpella son nom

« Isabella Swan ? » demanda l'homme à la blouse blanche qui lui faisait maintenant face. Très grand, les cheveux d'un noir de jais coupé court, des yeux tout aussi noirs et un regard clairement pas chaleureux, ce qui ne gâchait pas sa beauté mais ce regard lui disait quelque chose

« Oui ? Vous êtes le médecin de garde ? Pouvez vous lui dire que je vais bien ? »

Il ne l'a laissa pas finir et la coupa.

« Venez un instant dans mon bureau s'il vous plait »

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas gravement blessée n'est ce pas ? » demanda le chauffeur de taxi

« Vous êtes son mari ? » lui demanda le médecin

« Non ! » s'écria Bella en tournant la tête de gauche à droite

« Vous pouvez partir sans attendre » annonça la voix froide du médecin au chauffeur avant de se tourner vers Bella

« Suivez moi » déclara t'il avant de se détourner et de repartir

« Pourquoi voulez vous me voir ? » demanda t'elle alors qu'elle tentait de suivre son rythme dans le dédalle des couloirs.

« Docteur Jacobson » le salua un collègue au même moment

Bella tiqua et regarda le badge du médecin épinglé sur sa blouse alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour répondre à son confrère.

_-Dr Jacobson Caiden-_

En lisant son nom, elle eut un flash d'un garçon de son école primaire tandis que le Docteur Jacobson reprenait déjà sa route.

« Excusez moi…on ne se serait pas rencontré quelque part ? » questionna t'elle en le suivant

Je ne crois pas non » répondit il sans même se retourner

« Tu ne serais pas Cacaden ? »

Le médecin se stoppa net

« C'est toi ? Cacaden, non ? »

Il soupira fortement et continua son chemin.

« Hey Cacaden ! Attends moi ! » s'écria t'elle en lui courant après alors qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite, visiblement embarrassé alors qu'elle continuait à lui parler

« Waouh ! C'est vraiment dingue de rencontrer un camarade d'école primaire dans un endroit pareil ! Tu es immense maintenant et dire que tu étais si petit à l'époque »

Arrivé dans son bureau, il s'installa et souffla un bon coup après avoir mis sa tête dans ses mains. Bella, elle, venait seulement d'entrer.

« C'est incroyable comme la vie est imprévisible, hein ? Un garçon qui faisait caca dans sa culotte et qui devient médecin » s'exclama t'elle en prenant place en face de lui et en admirant la pièce

Voyant son manque de réaction, elle reprit.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi peut être ? Je te défendais tout le temps ! Tu situes ? Non ? »

« Mlle Swan »

« Ah tu te souviens ! »

« Pour le moment je suis ici en tant que médecin et vous Mlle Swan, vous êtes ma patiente »

« Je sais »

« Si vous le savez, ne me tutoyez pas s'il vous plait »

« Tu veux du respect parce que tu es devenu médecin ? D'accord, j'ai compris, parlez je vous en prie, Docteur » répondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot

Lui soupira et repris toujours sur le même ton, froid et très formel.

« Vous devriez remercier l'homme qui a causé votre accident » déclara t'il tout en tapant à son ordinateur

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a provoqué nos retrouvailles ? » répondit-elle en souriant

« On a trouvé une tumeur »


	3. Deuxième consultation

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant tout ça ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes mises en page, en remarque de suite que je ne suis pas une experte, sorry..._

* * *

><p>Bella se figea et perdit son sourire instantanément alors que lui poursuivait sans même détourner les yeux de son écran<p>

« Elle est ici, dans la vésicule biliaire, elle mesure environ trois centimètres » continua t'il en lui montrant

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila et elle eut du mal à déglutir et à poursuivre

« Euh…est-ce que…c'est…un cancer ? »

« Nous allons devoir faire une biopsie pour le savoir »

« Si ce n'est pas un …cancer, il faut vraiment faire une biopsie ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Si …si…j'ai le cancer… »

« Mlle Swan, vous souhaitez que ce soit le cancer ? » demanda t'il sans une once de sympathie

« Quoi ? Comment pourrais-je le souhaitais… »

« Alors pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de demander si c'est un cancer ? Une tumeur n'équivaut pas à un cancer dans 100% des cas, ce n'est qu'un nom, une tumeur est une tumeur »

« C'est juste que je suis en état de choc… bien sur ça ne peut pas être le cancer, j'ai fais un check up pour le travail il n'y a pas longtemps et tout allait bien »

« Bien. Revenez mardi matin avec un tuteur pour vous aider s'il vous plait » conclut il

« Euh…c'est un peu compliqué en semaine »

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Bella poursuivit

« C'est que je travaille pour une agence de voyage et c'est la haute saison en ce moment donc je suis très prise »

« Mlle Swan, vous ne voulez pas découvrir si c'est un cancer rapidement ? »

« Bien sur que je voudrais vite le savoir mais… »

Il l'a coupa

« Alors rendez vous mardi » dit il tout en refermant son dossier et en se plongeant dans un autre

Bella soupira

« En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir revu, je pensais qu'après l'épisode caca, tu t'étais fais transférer »

Il se leva brutalement

« J'ai un agenda très chargé »

« D'accord, ne t'énerves pas, j'y vais » répondit elle en se levant

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de me tutoyer »

« Excuse-moi »

« Excusez-moi » la reprit t'il alors qu'elle se renfrognait

« Et encore une chose, quand vous viendrez mardi, j'aimerais que vous fassiez comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Vous vous souvenez peut être de moi mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous »

Bella sortit de l'hôpital en râlant

« Pff menteur, il se moque de qui ? Il a sursauté quand je l'ai appelé Cacaden, regardez le m'ignorer juste parce qu'il est médecin, et dire que je me prenais des raclées pour le défendre » bougonna t'elle tout en continuant sa route.

Arrivée sur le parking du bâtiment de son entreprise, elle hoqueta en voyant la fameuse décapotable garée. Elle s'empressa d'aller se renseigner auprès du gardien.

« Directeur, directeur ! » s'écria t'elle en déboulant dans son bureau

« Quoi ? » fit celui-ci méfiant

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour la voiture, le sixième propriétaire est le nouveau Directeur général de notre société, il ne pourrait pas refuser si sa société voulait lui emprunter sa voiture, non ? Je vais monter et aller lui en parler.»

« Dépêche toi d'y aller alors ! »

« Oui…euh Directeur…j'ai quelque chose à vous dire »

« Ne le dis pas » répondit celui-ci sans lever la tête de son dossier

« Je pourrais pas prendre congé mardi prochain ? » demanda t'elle d'une petite voix

« Non, tu ne peux pas » articula t'il nonchalamment

« Je ne compte pas me reposer » tenta t'elle en se triturant les mains

« Tu es folle ? Nous sommes en pleine saison et tu veux des vacances ? » hurla t'il en sortant de ses gonds

« Directeur… »

« Dépêche toi d'arranger ça pour la voiture ! Tu as disparu pendant une demi journée et tu oses demander un congé, va ! » s'écria t'il tout en agitant sa main pour qu'elle le laisse

Alors que Bella attendait l'ascenseur tout en réfléchissant à un moyen pour avoir son congé mardi, Jessica vint à sa rencontre.

« Laisse moi m'occuper de la voiture » annonça t'elle de but en blanc

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on dirait que tu as beaucoup de travail »

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de travail » répondit Bella, ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir

« Donc, je vais le faire » répondit Jessica tout en se repoudrant face à un mini miroir

« C'est bon, je peux le faire »

« Ce peut-il que tu t'intéresse au Directeur général ? »

« Hein ? Non ! »

« Heureusement, à quoi bon lui tourner autour en prenant le travail pour prétexte, n'est pas ? »

Bella ne répondit pas et grimaça quand Jessica se parfuma à grande dose d'un parfum de luxe.

-« Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour la voiture » déclara Jessica tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac avant de repartir

« Euh…attends ! » la rappela Bella

« Oui ? » minauda la blonde en se retournant

« Quand vas-tu me rembourser ? »

« J'ai l'air du genre à ne pas rembourser l'argent qu'on me prête ? Je te le rendrai ton argent ! » s'énerva t'elle tout en repartant d'un pas rageur, la tête haute

« Emprunter ma voiture ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il était assis derrière son bureau face à une Jessica toute souriante

« Oui, on vous fera d'abord livrer l'indemnité à votre domicile »

« Ca ne serait pas un peu ridicule ? »

« Euh… » bafouilla la blonde, ne comprenant pas

« Un Directeur général qui se fait payer pour prêter sa voiture à la société ? »

« Je ne pensais pas non plus que vous accepteriez l'indemnité et bien sur je ferai en sorte qu'on vous en prête une autre en attendant » dit elle en gloussant

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'en ai une autre » répondit il en levant les yeux sur elle

« Ah…d'accord »

« Vous avez dit que vous faisiez partie de l'équipe stratégie, non ? Votre nom ? »

« Jessica Stanley »

« Mlle Stanley, vous aurez d'autres raisons de venir dans mon bureau à l'avenir ? »

« Bien sur ! J'en aurai beaucoup » s'exclama t'elle en souriant

« Alors je vous demande une faveur »

« Oui ! Demandez tout ce que vous voulez »

« La prochaine fois que vous viendrez dans mon bureau, ne mettez pas de parfum » déclara t'il en replongeant la tête dans ses papiers

De retour dans son département, Jessica se posta devant le bureau de Brady toute souriante

« Je me suis arranger pour la voiture, Directeur » annonça t'elle fièrement en lui tendant le dossier

« Bon travail ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de notre Jessica » répondit celui-ci alors qu'elle reprenait place à son bureau

A peine installé, Lauren se jeta sur elle

« Alors ? Comment il est ?

« Il est parfait, juste parfait ! »

« Oh j'aurais aimé y aller » soupira Lauren les yeux rêveurs

« Il m'a dit de venir souvent dans son bureau et que mon parfum était agréable » déclara Jessica tout en regardant fièrement Bella qui observait les jeunes femmes

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward se retrouva au restaurant avec son père.

Ce dernier souriait alors qu'Edward lui soupirait

« Sois patient, ils ne vont pas tarder »

« Tu es quand même incroyable, je croyais que tu détestais les gens en retard » s'exclama le jeune homme tout en sortant son téléphone portable

« N'appelle pas Tanya ! Elle va bientôt arriver, ça arrive d'être en retard »

Edward rangea son portable non sans un soupir

« Tu la fréquentes seul à seule ? »

« Non. Quel plaisir y'a-t-il dans un mariage arrangé ? »

Mais y'a-t-il des choses que tu trouves amusantes ? »

« Non. Il n'y en a pas, il n'y a rien que je trouve amusant » répondit il alors qu'une femme blonde arrivait devant leur table

« Désolé de mon retard, j'avais beaucoup de travail » déclara t'elle en s'installant

« Non, ce n'est pas un problème » répondit Aro en accueillant Tanya alors qu'Edward l'observait, blasé

« Je suis désolé, mon père ne pourra être présent aujourd'hui »

« Oh ? Si l'avais su, je serais resté en retrait moi aussi »

« On dirait que tu es venu pour rien » dit Edward faussement souriant

« Comment ça pour rien ? Je suis ravi de manger avec ma future belle fille, n'est-elle pas ravissante aujourd'hui ? » déclara Aro en faisant les gros yeux à son fils

« Moi je la trouve plutôt fatiguée » répondit celui-ci nullement impressionné

« Comment ça fatiguée ? Moi je la trouve… »

« C'est vrai, je suis fatiguée, mais je suis là pour le travail » le coupa t'elle avant d'observer Edward

« Félix Volturi, le célèbre pianiste est mon invité à cause de notre premier concert VIP, il compte rester une semaine mais il veut faire du tourisme pour une journée dans la péninsule Olympique, faites en sortes que votre société organise ça, s'il vous plait »

« Et bien ! C'est une femme de force que tu as là mon garçon » ricana Aro

Une fois le repas terminé et Aro partit, Tanya suivit Edward jusqu'à chez lui.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer les arbres » déclara t'elle en observant son intérieur

Très luxueuse, la décoration était pour la plupart constitué de mobilier en bois.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de devoir prendre de la valeur si tu le conserve »

« C'est sans importance, je ne compte pas vendre » répondit il en déposant un verre de soda devant elle

« Pourquoi quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas à l'argent veut il m'épouser ? »

« Sans doute pour la même raison que quelqu'un qui aime l'argent, comme toi, veut m'épouser »

« Je veux mettre une chose au clair » dit elle tout d'un coup

Je t'écoute » répondit Edward en acquiescant

« J'aimerai que jusqu'au mariage, tu ne te mêles pas de ma vie privée, qui je vois ou ce que je fais, en échange, je ne me mêlerais pas de la tienne »

C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue jusqu'à chez moi ? »

« Je me suis dit que je devrais au moins connaître les goûts de l'homme que je vais épouser »

« J'imagine que tu ne considère pas comme « se mêler » mais mon appartement c'est aussi ma vie privée »

« Bien, dans ce cas j'y vais » répondit Tanya en se levant

« Je te reconduis ? Tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée »

« Tu essaie de marquer des points ? » répondit elle en riant

« Alors contente toi juste sur le projet Félix Volturi » conclut-elle avant de partir

Edward soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Alors que Bella et son équipe était en réunion afin de discuter du projet Volturi, Eric énonça les exigences de Félix tout en insistant sur le fait que celui-ci ne serait pas facile à satisfaire sans parler du problème de la nourriture vu qu'il était musulman et que les restaurants Halal ne courrait pas les rues dans la région. Bien sur personne ne se proposa pour prendre ce dossier, ce qui énerva Brady.

Bella désespérée de ne pas avoir son congé alla le retrouver et se proposa à contre coeur sur le dossier Volturi en échange de son mardi.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle retrouva Tanya Denalli le lendemain afin de faire la rencontre de Felix Volturi. Celle-ci ne se passa pas dans de bonnes conditions.

Entre Tanya la belle blonde froide et sérieuse lui donnant conseils sur conseils afin qu'elle ne fasse pas d'erreurs, conseils qui ressemblait plus à des ordres qu'autre chose. Et Felix Volturi qui accompagné de sa fiancée, était entièrement irrespectueux et rendait la vie impossible à Bella, lui ordonnant toujours des choses inimaginables

Malgré ses remarques et piques incessantes, tout se passa relativement bien, jusqu'au moment du repas où le restaurateur chargé de s'occuper de son repas halal se trompa de plat et lui servit du porc.

A raison, Félix excédé s'énerva et exigea leur retour à l'hôtel immédiatement.

Edward de son coté disputait une partie de golf avec Tanya et le père de cette dernière quand celle-ci eut un coup de téléphone lui annonçant les derniers événements arrivé à Felix.

Son père la dissuada de partir et exigea à Edward de régler ce problème, justifiant que cela provenait de sa société. Bien sur il accepta et s'éloigna afin de téléphoner au service stratégie et organisation où Brady se confondit en excuse avant de lui donner le numéro du guide se chargeant de cette affaire : Bella.

Cette dernière reçut l'appel alors qu'ils étaient en voiture sur le chemin du retour.

« Allo ? » annonça t'elle d'une petite voix prête à se faire réprimander

« Ici, le Directeur général, on m'a dit que vous aviez eu des problèmes ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé »

« Que peut-on y faire ? Ce qui est fait, est fait, c'est quelqu'un à l'esprit critique donc c'est probablement difficile mais j'aimerais que vous apaisiez sa colère afin que ça n'interfère pas avec le concert »

« Oui, je comprends » répondit elle surprise par sa nonchalance apparente

« Faites de votre mieux » conclut il avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse

Une fois raccroché, Bella souffla, elle avait échappé au pire apparemment.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car à peine arrivés, Félix fit un scandale dans le hall de l'hôtel alors qu'elle tentait de le calmer. Une chose en entraînant une autre, la bague du pianiste se retrouva coincée dans les mailles du gilet de Bella. Felix explosa d'une colère noire en déchirant presque son vêtement pour récupérer son bijou. Une fois fait il prit le chemin de sa chambre non sans avoir hurler sur elle une dernière fois.

Deux heures plus tard, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Félix avec des mets régionaux afin de s'excuser, même si celui-ci ne lui pardonna pas cela eut le mérite apparemment de le calmer.

Le mardi après avoir menti à sa mère en lui offrant l'excuse d'un voyage d'affaire, Bella entreprit de se rendre à l'hôpital. A peine sortit de chez elle, elle reçut un coup de téléphone de Tanya. Après sa discussion elle fit demi tour et s'élança jusqu'à l'hôtel de Félix Volturi

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda t'elle de but en blanc en arrivant face à Tanya et Brady

« Où est la bague ? » dicta froidement la blonde en lui jetant un regard furieux

« Quelle bague ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas le savoir mieux que moi ? »

« Celle de M. Volturi ? »

« Rendez la vite, si vous la rendez maintenant, je ne vous tiendrez pas pour responsable » déclara Tanya en tendant la main

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, vous dites que j'ai volé la bague de M. Volturi ? »

« Pas la peine de faire semblant, cela a été vérifié avec la vidéo surveillance » annonça Brady en regardant son employée

Tanya arracha le sac à main de Bella et le retourna jusqu'à ce que son contenu se déverse sur le sol

« Que faites vous ? » s'écria Bella

« Tais toi ! » lui dit Brady sèchement

« C'est ça, fouillez ! Elle ne peut pas être là ! »

La grande blonde se retourna vers elle avant de lui dire

« C'est vrai. J'ai été bête, j'imagine que vous l'avez déjà fait disparaître »

« Vous allez trop loin, quelles preuves avez-vous ? »

« D'hier soir à ce matin vous êtes la seule à être entrée dans cette chambre » hurla Tanya qui perdait son calme

« Alors…alors ça fait de moi une voleuse ? » bégaya Bella abasourdie

« Qui cela peut être à part vous ? Félix aurait il volé sa propre bague ? »

« Il pourrait l'avoir perdue ailleurs ! Je vais aller lui demander » s'écria Bella qui elle aussi perdait son calme à présent

« Ca suffit ! » éructa Félix en arrivant

« Et faites venir une voiture immédiatement pour nous emmenez à l'aéroport » poursuivi t'il

« Je suis sincèrement désolé M. Volturi pour cet incident, nous vous indemniserons sans égard pour le prix, alors s'il vous plait, restez et faites le concert » lui demanda Tanya calmement

« Je ne joue jamais sans cette bague » répondit le pianiste

« Que faites vous ? Vous allez simplement rester là et regarder ? » s'énerva Tanya en se tournant vers Bella

« Si c'est en rapport avec cette bague, je n'ai rien à dire » répondit la brune, les larmes aux yeux

Je me sentais presque mieux après votre visite hier soir mais finalement c'était juste pour la bague ? » lui dit Félix

« Pourquoi faites vous tous ça ? Ce n'était pas moi ! Je ne mens pas ! » Pleura Bella

Felix après un dernier regard empli de déception quitta la chambre, Brady le suivit tout en le suppliant. Tanya resta un moment à observer Bella avant de s'avancer vers et sans prévenir l'a gifla. La tête de Bella tourna sur le coté et ses lunettes tombèrent au sol alors qu'elle se tenait la joue, hébété

« Il aurait mieux valu que vous voliez de l'argent, ça n'aurait pas été aussi mal » lui dit la blonde en la regardant de haut en bas avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ça plait encore ? A bientôt pour la suite !<em>


End file.
